Fabella
The Commonwealth of the Fabellan Federation (Russian: Содружество Фабеллической федерации - Sodruzhestvo Fabellicheskoy Federatsii / Japanese: ファベラン連盟 - Faberan renmei / Tudranic: Федерачискер Фаберена - Federachisker Faberena), commonly known as''' Fabella', is a country and sovereign state in Eurasia. The official languages of the country are English, Russian, and Tudranic, while the other languages are Togan, Kazakh, Baratsh, Parvic, and so on (because the Federation has lots of Tudranic dialects and languages). Its capital, Dzoshua-Gorod, located in the Joshuedian Imperial Republic, is the major capital of the country, which is the home of the State Nadezhda-Mir's (the Legislature of Hope) Governement Capitol and the throne and house of the reigning emperor, the Federative Complex and Nunciature and the Cathedral of Our Lady of Providence. The largest city is Kirigiri, located in the Principality of Tudrana, which is notable with its museums, buildings, and the Cathedral-Basilica of the Immaculate Conception. Fabella is the high-standard of defense, agriculture, and technology, helping El Kadsre, YinYangia, and other countries with world-class exports to maximize industrial means and agricultural products, as well as helping the poor, with the aid of federal subjects and principalities, making it the powerhouse of care and love to all. Etymology The country's name comes from the first Tsar of the First Fabellic Empire, Den'sostrion Fabelanike (Tsar Fabelanike), after the country gained its independence. History The establishment of the First Fabellic Empire (1523-1600) 15 Roman Catholic immigrants led by Den'sostrion Fabelanike found a territory with the unnamed exiled tribes. The tribe wanted a ruler, or a leader for the territory the tribes exiled at from the West. Therefore, Den'sostrion named the tribes Fabellics (from his last name) and ordered them to plan and build classical buildings and castles. As the Fabellics expand untill 1552, the first Tsar, Fabelanike started to reign over the territory, thus the Empire is built. Nagestanis and the introduction to Roman Catholicism, the Naegic language and colonization - Heriodanske Era (1600-1710) Nagestani immigrants, descendants of the 15 immigrants of the establishment including Tsar Heriodanske introduced Roman Catholicism around Fabelanike Raion (present day Joshuedia). This marks the start of the devotion to the Virgin Mary, titled Our Lady of Providence, veneration of saints, the construction of the very first cathedral, and the expansion of Catholicism to every oblast. Naegic language (now Tudranic) is now introduced, and the starting colonization of the raions were expanding, to create Fabelania, the very first republic in the empire. The Second Fabellan Empire - Vagriajeej Era (1710-1934) The second Fabellan Empire, controlled by Tsar Vagriajeej, marks the start of the Vagriajeej era. The oblasts were incorporated into the empire. Roman Catholicism that time is expanding until its borders to Parviana (present day Pekoyama). Russian is also introduced by 5 Russian immigrants that time, and the establishment of the Nadezhda-Mir (Legislature of Hope) was built with its first constitution in the empire. In 1845, Tsar Fukawa I took place of the throne. Defense and armory were introduced and built during the 1850's. The cathedral, after sufferings of building deterioration, is outgoing changes, and also the improvisation of the interior. Japanese is introduced also. Before the 1900's the empire was at peace, until a war spurt out in 1932. Enoshima Soviet Socialist Republic/Greater Enoshima (1934-1988) :''Main article: Greater Enoshima During 1934, revolutionary Fujiko Enoshima scouted with her troops by raiding into Tsar's mansion in Shimansk (now Dzoshua-gorod), killing the Tsar's servants inside the house. Enoshima's words before killing the Tsar were "Despair has to hit you, Fukawa... This land, my colony and my nation". That marks the death of the last Tsar of the Empire, and the end of the Fabellan Empire's existence since 1523. Thus, the Enoshima Soviet Socialist Republic is formed. War on Hope has burst into the republic in 1946, resulting in the cathedral's bombing, the burning of the statue of Jesus Christ in the monument, the shattering of the statue of the Virgin Mary of Providence, and the Catholics getting executed frequently by the troops (the Armed Forces of Enoshima). In 1957, Enoshima SSR expanded into certain countries, making them Enoshima Socialist States (Istrian Enoshima Socialist Republic to be exact) forming Greater Enoshima. Catholicism is absent at that time, even though there are only a few Catholics left..... Greater Enoshima is highly strict at Catholicism, which the Army has a surveillance and monitoring system. According to the ESSR Law #10, that "Catholicism is prohibited on any Enoshima SSR-monitored areas. Any person who breaks this rule is executed." Some Catholics had to flee from any monitored area and start liturgical services in small churches which are not ESSR-monitored. War on Despair, Day of Hope and Restoration and the dissolvement of Greater Enoshima (1972-1988) A Catholic revolutionary, Hayate Mitsushima (known by Tudranics as the "Fukawa I's ancestor") planned to bring communism and ownership against Catholics to an end. Monica Ishikari, the 4th leader of the ESSR was plotting a war against Hayate, thus the year 1972 marks the start of the War on Despair. The 3 oblasts (Kamukura, Togami, and Fukawa) were providing defense and armory to Hayate's small army (Now the Armed Forces of Fabella), to flank and charge against the AFE. Others surrendered, but Monica's heart got angry and depressed, so Monica decided to flee from Shimansk. In May 5, 1988, After Hayate discovered Monica's hiding place, Hayate executed Monica. This results the start of the Day of Hope and Restoration, and the revival of the Tsarist era, to be called the Mitsushima Period. Greater Enoshima began to dissolve afterwards Monica's execution and the people rejoiced in victory as Hayate and his new army successfully ended communism. Fabellan Federation (1988-present) The start of the new Tsarist era (nowadays the tsar is now called the emperor) in June 9, marks the time when Hayate has been crowned emperor, together with Prince Akira and Duchess Astaria IV. The Soviet Communist Legislature that has replaced the Nadezhda-Mir was disputed, bringing back Nadezhda-Mir legislature, and the cathedral being rebuilt, the statues restored, Roman Catholicism's huge comeback, and the name change from ESSR to the Fabellan Federation. The 8 core oblasts that in the federation became republics, making them handle the whole economics, civil rights and defense and security handling. The first prime minister in 1991, Akari Mitsushima (Emperor Hayate's older sister) took place. The Federation is at peace once again. In February 9, 2011, Hayate died from cardiac arrest. This marks the Day of Remembrance to the Emperor of the Mitsushima era. The next emperor, Sanshiro Mitsushima, now crowned as Fukawa II, took place in 2011. Although the Parliament needed a president, Makoto Naegi, the former governor of Tudrana, won the 2018 first presidential election, stepped up as president, making it the country's very first president of the Federation. In the future, Fabella's core republics will have imperial/strengthened infrastructure - the title Chancellor, Prince and Princess will be implemented to the governor. The first governor to be crowned as Princess of the State will be Komaru Naegi, as the Princess of Towa. The rest will be Chancellors of the state. Economics *As of the Fujisaki Stock Exchange, the Federation has a GDP of K65.8 trillion. Fabella is the major force in economy, thanks to Togami Republic and Tudrana. Federal subjects The Federation has 56 federal subjects total. 12 administrative states are individually being called the large territories as countries (except oblasts and krais, but they can control economics as well) The 12 administrative states that handle the Federation are the country's establishment and monitoring guides. Pekoyama is the largest federal subject of the Federation, notable of its mountains and scenic rivers, and can also organize military means. Education Education in the Federation is the major sector in learning. The universities and colleges are notable in every federal subject as it serves as the educational sector of the federal subject itself. One of the subject-owned schools are: * Federal University of Fabella (Joshuedia) * Kibougamine University * University of Saint Touko (Fukawa) * Towa Catholic University (Towa) And many more. Religion Fabella's largest religion is Roman Catholicism, known as the Apostolic Catholic Church of the Federation. The religion is notable of its veneration to the Blessed Virgin Mary, holding under its titles in each republic: * Our Lady of Providence (Patroness of the Federation) * Our Lady of the Abandoned (Fukawa and Towa) * Our Lady of Hope of Togami (Togami) * Our Lady, Immaculate Conception of Tudrana (Tudrana) Fabella also venerates the saints and also the Mitsushimas, firstly being Saint Hayate - the emperor of Fabella since 1989, and Saint Touko as Touko II of Syoransk - a revolutionary who partnered Hayate. With over 35 archdioceses and 230 dioceses, Catholicism is the majority for each Fabellic. Islam, Buddhism, and Evangelist Christian religions are present. Technology Fabellics are highly advanced when it comes to technology. * In television, they use larger television transmitters to transmit on-air television to other parts of the country, commissioned by the Fabellan Telecommunications Authority. Enoshima-Rediffusion, one of the largest transmitter makers of the country, is one of the examples of advanced satellite and television transmitters. * Smartphones are becoming highly robust since 2015. Galaxy SmarTEC (commonly Galaxy), part of the conglomerate Galaxy Corporation, is one of the highest smartphone makers in the country. * Computers are mostly used for business and gaming. Galaxy SmarTEC also makes these computers, such as PC and Laptop. Workstations are widely used for architecture, animation, etc. Television and Radio Fabellan television media commonly uses English, Japanese, Russian and Tudranic. Regional channels can use Togamic, Towan, and any language. Fabella has its own state-owned network, the Rediffusion through Rediffusion Fabella International (RFTV-7), and it is considered to be the largest network in the Federation. Other television networks include: * Imperator Television (news, events, and Catholic masses in Joshuedia) * TV15 Togami * Syoransk Television (Fukawa) * Pekoyama Central Television Digital television is widely used. Aviation Aviation in Fabella is the major force of transportation. Airbus is the example of efficient and economic aircraft manafacturers, tying with Japolev, Rochefort, and CormackGalaxy. A state-owned airline, FF Air Fabella offers many destinations, both regional and international. Other airlines include: * Joshuedian Airways * Fukavia * Toganske Aero Events in Fabella * Day of Hope and Victory/Fabellan Victory Parade (June 9) * All Saints'/Souls' Day/Remembrance of Saint Touko II and Saint Hayate (November 1) * National Celebration Anniversary of the Immaculate Conception (December 8) Category:Countries Category:Fictional countries Category:Fabella Category:Constitutional Monarchies Category:Europe Category:Countries in Europe Category:Fictional countries in Europe Category:Asia Category:Countries in Asia Category:Fictional countries in Asia Category:1523 Category:Countries confederated in 1523